fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prism Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is the first instalment by Infinity Akira. The seasons' motifs are jewels, wishes, and romance. Plot * Prism Pretty Cure! episodes The Light Kingdom is destroyed by the Shadow King who now strives to conquer Earth. In midst of the chaos four fairies from the Light Kingdom take off to find the Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. They meet, Yukimura Aiko, a kind transfer student on her way to school, who holds the power to become a Pretty Cure. Later, an enemy named Kurayami appeared suddenly, and tried to manipulate her Jewel Heart! A mysterious prince pushed Aiko out of the way and is captured by the general, Misery. To save him, Aiko used the power from the Prism Commune and the Cure Icon to transform into, Cure Infinity! Characters / Voiced by: Ono Kensho One of the main protagonists, Ichiro is the runaway prince of the Shadow Kingdom who is offered to live at Aiko's home. He is transferred into Yusei Middle School in his first year, gaining the title 'PERFECT'. Although he gives off the cold shoulder feeling towards others, he is actually misunderstood through lack of socializing, but is popular anyway. Cures / Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana The main protagonist, Aiko is cheerful, caring and kind. She is reffered to as the school's 'PERFECT', and is a first year at Yusei Middle School. Aiko succumbs to loneliness at times, causing her to hide her true feelings, so she doesn't worry others. Her standard colour is pink. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Infinity and uses the power of Love. / Voiced by: She is in the baking club and aspires to be a patisserie. Haruko is a energetic person, who finds the need in protecting her friends. She lives in a cake shop called, "Citrine Sweets" and lives with both of her parents. Her standard colour is yellow. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Sparkle and uses the power of the Sun. / Voiced by: Hikasa Yoko Is the student council president and a member of the school's Japanese dance club, pacifically the fan dance. Aoi is generally straightforward and elegant, showing a lot self-confidence in herself. Her standard colour is blue. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Crystal and uses the power of Water. / Voiced by: A sophomore at Yusei Middle School, who is part of the soccer team. Ren transferred back from America and her family runs a new boutique called, "Tree Top Jewelry". She is a joker, but is passionate and diligent when trying to achieve something. Her standard colour is red. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Blaze and uses the power of Fire. Light Kingdom Voiced by: Infinity's wolf-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the pink Legendary Crystal. He ends his sentences with "~yuki". Voiced by: Sparkle's bear-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the yellow Legendary Crystal. She ends her sentences with "~nikko". Voiced by: Crystal's cat-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. She is the Jewel Carrier of the blue Legendary Crystal. She ends her sentences with "~mizu". Voiced by: Blaze's rabbit-like fairy partner, from the Light Kingdom. He is the Jewel Carrier of the red Legendary Crystal. He ends his sentences with "~hono". / Voiced by: The young queen of the Light Kingdom and the previous Pretty Cure, who sealed away the Shadow King's power. She was childhood friends with (the Shadow King) Vincent before he turned evil. She transforms into her alter ego Cure Light. Queen Juliet Chika Shadow Kingdom / Voiced by: The ruler of the Shadow Kingdom and Ichiro's older brother. He enjoys watching people being corrupted by darkness and having their wish shattered. Vincent also shows a very deep displeasure towards love. He used to be childhood friends with Juliet and was the one who defeated her in their final battle back in the Light Kingdom. : are royal followers to the king. Each general can summon a Kurayami and has a special power. The members are: :: The first female general of the Shadow Kingdom to appear. She is very selfish, snobby, and is a attention seeker. She has long wavy green hair. The series' main monster. They are formed as a character or item based off the master's Jewel Heart. They are summoned when the general manipulates the victim's Jewel Heart and their wish. Their name means "darkness." Items * : A special stone that reflects off of a person's wish. Each Jewel Heart is a type of jewel that carries a special item or character within it. * : The transformation item of the Pretty Cures, perviously seen as the Legendary Crystals. * : The Cure's transformation device. Locations * : An alternate world ruled by Queen Juliet connected to the Shadow Kingdom. * : An alternate world ruled by the Shadow King connected to the Light Kingdom. * : The school that the Cures and Ichiro attend. * : The home place of the Cures & Ichiro and the setting of the Prism Pretty Cure series. It is the main target of the Shadow Kingdom. * : Is Haruko's and her parents' home and cake shop. It is a one story building that is connected to the Suzuki's home beside the shop. * : Is a two-story building that sells accessories and clothing on the first floor and has the living courters on the second. The shop is owned by Ren's parents and grandfather. The items from the store is man-made and is usually bought with the store's cute tree logo on it. Merchandise Please refer to the main page Prism Pretty Cure! Merchandise for more information. Trivia * Prism Pretty Cure! Is the fifth series that has the fairy mascots transforming into communes. * This is the fourth season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. * The Six Generals are named based on different emotions connected to a negative feeling: Misery. * This is the second series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. * This is the seventh series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. * This is the third series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where romance is constantly present. * This is the third series to have seven villains, after Go''! Princess Pretty Cure''. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season when the second Cure is theme colour is yellow not blue or red. * This is the second season to introduce four Cures, and then have a fifth one join them later (next season). Before Prism!, the three seasons with 5 Cures had all 5 from the start, 2 seasons had a Cure-like character join the group, and 1 seasons had 4 Cures then a powerful Cure joined them later. * Prism Pretty Cure ''is the seventh season where each Cure had their own mascot. * Prism! is the second Pretty Cure season to have more than one athletic Cure. Ren is in the soccer team and Aiko can play for any team. * Prism Pretty Cure!'' is the third team to have to fight against Dark Cure versions of themselves. * Prism Pretty Cure! ''is the fourth series to have a white Cure. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the third series where none of the villains die. * It is the third season which shows a Pretty Cure, Cure Light, already fighting an enemy in the very beginning of the first episode. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the fourth season where the monsters are created by people's feelings (their wish). * Prism Pretty Cure! has the largest number of episodes, with 60 episodes. * Prism Pretty Cure! is the first season to have a male protagonist. Gallery ''To be added. External Links *Prism Pretty Cure! Story (English) Category:Browse Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure Series